marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Sserpo (Earth-616)
whose height was constantly increasing | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Serpent mutated by a growth serum | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jack Kirby | First = Amazing Adventures #6 | HistoryText = One hundred years ago, scientist Thomas Burke tried to develop a growth serum. Having tried several times, however, he became frustrated and hurled the canister containing his final attemt into the Pacific Ocean feeling that he had failed. The canister sat on the bottom of the ocean for decades before being discovered by an unknown type of small sea creature. The creature mistook the canister for food and drank its contents. Apparently the ingredient that Burke had been missing so many years ago was simply water and soon after ingesting the formula the small lizard began to grow. The lizard swam to the surface where it was captured by tribemen from a small Pacific Island. Believing the creature to be magic and to be a good omen, they captured it and brought it back to their island. Sserpo, unfortunately, continued to grow until he crushed the small island under his weight, causing the inhabitants to quickly flee. Sserpo next made his way to Australia and reached about 1000 feet in height. He was eventually forced back to the sea by the Australian air force, who believed the menace to have been stopped. Everyone indeed believed Sserpo to have been destroyed by the assault until he resurfaced in Japan, now twice the size that he had been in Australia. Japanese officials worried that Sserpo would completely destroy their island nation. This time an atomic bomb was launched at the creature, which again caused it to return to the sea. This time, however, no one was naive enough to believe that the beast had been destroyed. He became so large that his mere movements caused earthquakes, tidal waves and avalanches all over the world. Finally the world tried to attack the creature with a hydrogen bomb which did little more than stun him. The disaster reached epic proportions when Sserpo reached a size that threatened to cause the entire planet to come off of its axis. The world was saved when Burke's great-grandson, Henry Burke, succeeded in his life's goal of making contact with people on another world. He used radio waves to contact the planet Jupiter who saw the Earth's plight and agreed to help. Through unknown means, the Jovians sent a giant grappling hook through the depths of space, hooking Sserpo and pulling him back to their planet, where they used their advanced science to return Sserpo back to his original size. | Powers = *Sserpo was exposed to a growth serum which caused him to increase in size at a rate which never seemed to stop. His strength and durability increased proportinally with his size. At his largest, Sserpo was invulnerable to even nuclear weapons. He could also eat an entire forest in one bite. *Sserpo could breathe underwater and it appears that he could also survive in the vacuum of space. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = *http://monsterblog.oneroom.org/meet_the_monsters/sserpo.html }} Category:Giant Monsters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Size Alteration Category:Underwater Breathing Category:Invulnerability Category:Snakes